


Don't Ingest

by yeahwrite



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Canon Compliant, First Contact War, Gen, Noodle Incident, PSA, Turians, War, humans learn a very valuable lesson, message format, not sexual, shanxi, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: Following a recent, particular incident, a military official has decided that a notice needs to try be sent ASAP to prevent any repeats.





	Don't Ingest

"I know you all have other things on your mind and with how communications have been with the turians interferences, who is to say whether this message will get through for certain.

But I would like to at least _attempt_ to make one matter clear, one that I cannot _believe_ I am having to say to professional military personnel: do _not_ ingest any turian matter, no matter the circumstances.

I’m aware that several of you have heard of the incident with Commander Diego already, but I want you all to know that what happened was under exceptional circumstances and duress.

She did not bite the turian simply because she could, or as some sort of intimidation tactic.

Like the rest of you, she is a _professional_ who operates under a _professional_ conduct.

She and a secondary source has assured us, that the only reason that she did so, was to evade capture, after every other option and resource had been already exhausted.

And even so, it almost killed her.

Within minutes, she went into what has now been identified as _anaphylactic shock_ , somehow caused by inadvertent ingestion of turian blood.

Hence, why I don’t want to hear _any_ more word of _any_ talk of _any_ potential repeat incidents.

It is _not_ cool or intimidating, or even effective in most areas with an enemy in possession of both metal armour and a natural carapace.

It _is_ potentially fatal and will make you look like an idiot with broken teeth.

In times like now especially, we do not need to do the work _for_ the skull-faces, in killing ourselves off!

I might not be able to discipline any of you from here, but know that Diego got _damn_ lucky in surviving what happened to her – and we _cannot_ afford to doll out any of the medication that enabled her to do so, freely.

We are at _war_ and our supply routes are being strangled, to the point that even hospitals that the enemy have not bombed are struggling to function.

You all _know_ this! You all know what’s at stake here!

Not a single life or resource can afford to be wasted!

So, let it me put it this way – little things like this, could mean the difference in whether or not we are able to defend Shanxi from _alien occupation._

That’s all I have to say for now.

I have more important priorities to deal with, than teaching you all a lesson that is usually reserved for _children._

Until next time – any prior orders you already have been given, otherwise remain the same.

Farewell and good luck.

Go out there and kill some turians for us all – without, using any _teeth."_


End file.
